


Le ciel obscur, Le coeur qui grise

by Sakura_Soul_General



Category: BBC Sherlock
Genre: M/M, ML, Mycroft/Lestrade - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Soul_General/pseuds/Sakura_Soul_General
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>這設定為Mycroft已經和Lestrade交往。<br/>Lestrade發現Mycroft只是為了Sherlock才與自己交往。<br/>於是向Mycroft分手。<br/>可是發生了一些事，令Mycroft明白自己已經愛上了探長。<br/>黑色的天是指Mycroft是天，心灰了是指Lestrade的心已死。<br/>其實很久之前就想用"寂寞在唱歌"來作文。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le ciel obscur, Le coeur qui grise

Le ciel obscur.

La solitude qui nous donne la peine.

Le coeur qui grise à cause qu'il a vécu seul.

L'amour est parti, il y a longtemps que je t'ai vu, c'est trop long.

C'est incroyable que je peux vivre comme ça. 　　

 

　　倫敦的天，滿怖烏雲，不讓一絲陽光照在大英帝國的土地上。生活在這地方的人都習慣了這種天氣。人們都把這些當作理所當然的事。人們依舊對身邊的人不聞不問，即使突然有人倒地也視若無睹。  
  
　　這天氣只令探長感到疲倦。  
  
　　Lestrade已經有好幾天沒有休息了。他回到新搬進的公寓。他並沒有把東西搬進公寓，因為他發現那裡沒有屬於他的物品。新公寓只有一張床，一張桌子，一張椅，一台電視機和一台冰箱。對於探長來說，已經足夠了，反正這只是一個象徵性－屬於他的家。剛開始搬進來，只為遠離那個人，雖然這是一件沒可能的事。探長打算躺作床上作休息時，電話就響起。他只好無奈地接聽電話。  
  
　　又一樁命案。  
  
　　他只好隨便梳洗一下就出門了。在這雨中，人們安靜得像鬼魂，在探長的身邊經過。到達案發地點並大概了解案件的細節後，便回到辦公室繼續工作。他已經維持了這個狀態一個星期了。Sherlock不停短訊他，要求他給他案子。他只是把手機關了。現在他並不想與任何一個姓Holmes的人來往。他只想回到起點，沒有任何姓Holmes的人在他生活中。  
  
　　Lestrade在文件中發現了一些重要的線索，發現有名可能是兇手的人。於是就隻身前往下一個目標的地方。  
  
　　這是一個低級的錯誤，而他並沒有發現，當他發現已經太遲了。他沒有發現兇手是想引他出來，他也沒有想到兇手是有備而來。  
  
　　Lestrade到達之前，看見他的目標在跟蹤他。Lestrade並不知道他會不會脅持路人作人質，只好引他到小巷去。  
  
　　昏暗的小巷中，他發現目標是一名穿著三件裝並拿着雨傘的人。當他的腦還未來不及反應，冰冷的刀刃已經插入心臟裹，胸口開出一朵盛放的花，並刻在大衣上。  
  
　　Lestrade倒在小巷裡，看着黑色的天，屬於他的天。即使雨水怎樣打在大衣上，也洗不掉那朵變得更深色的花。  
  
　　 _天黑了，孤獨又慢慢割著，有人的心又開始疼了。_  
  
　　雨打在地上，像要為Lestrade送上最後一程而唱歌。雨打在Lestrade的面上，洗去他悲傷的淚，卻洗不掉他的悲痛。  
  
　　 _你聽寂寞在唱歌，輕輕的，狠狠的。歌聲是這麼殘忍，讓人忍不住淚流成河。_  
  
－－－－－－－－－  
  
　　在Lestrade的葬禮上，有蘇格蘭場的人，有Lestrade的前妻和孩子，還有住在221B的人。  
  
　　在葬禮結束後，Lestrade的前妻拿遺物時，她問了一句。  
  
　　「他的大衣在哪？」  
  
　　那件大衣，是Lestrade最喜歡的，說它會保佑他平安。他一直都穿著，所以一定不會掉。但沒有人知道。  
  
　　「是你害死他的。」Sherlock看着Mycroft說道。在這情況下，正常地Mycroft會作出反駁。可是今次他沒有。他只是拿着Lestrade的大衣，坐着他的椅子看着那刻上血花的大衣，動也不動。  
  
　　Sherlock看着Mycroft的反應，待了一回兒就走了。  
  
　　雨水打在窗上的聲與雨聱，像在嘲笑Mycroft的無能。  
  
　　 _你聽寂寞在唱歌，溫柔的，瘋狂的。悲傷越來越深刻，怎樣才能夠讓它停呢?_  
  
　　Mycroft看着那刻上血花的大衣，落下了他認為人類最沒有用沒有用的眼淚。  
  
　　心就像被刀割開，淚水就像血流出來。  
  
　　 _淚，還是熱的。淚痕冷了。_  
　　  
　　Il disparaîtrait  
  
\----End----

**Author's Note:**

> Le ciel obscur.[黑的天]  
> La solitude qui nous donne la peine.[寂寞带给我們痛苦]  
> Le coeur qui grise à cause qu'il a vécu seul.[心灰了，因為它孤獨地活着]  
> L'amour est parti, il y a longtemps que je t'ai vu, c'est trop long.[從我再見到你时，愛已經離去很久了，真的是很久了]  
> C'est incroyable que je peux vivre comme ça.[真是難以置信我還能這樣的活着]
> 
> 最後的Il disparaîtrait解作"他消失了"


End file.
